In order to remain competitive in the modern commerce system, many businesses remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and strive to provide customers with the high-quality products and services that they desire. To that end, many businesses employ contact centers that include automated systems and representatives of the business to process transactions and/or service the needs of their customers.
Such contact centers may utilize a number of communication channels to engage with customers, such as social media expressions and exchanges, telephone, email, live web chat, and the like. In many instances, an end user or customer may be contacted by, or routed to, a live human agent to assist the end user with his or her needs.
In some cases, companies may receive communications from customers via one or more third-party social media platforms. Depending on the volume of communications from such third-party social media platforms, and the resources of the business, it may be difficult to manage responses to customers in a timely and effective manner.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.